Harry Potter and the Veela
by Morning Sunrise
Summary: A Veela has come to Hogwarts, the first one ever. When she is sorted into Gryffondor, she tells many strange things....will Harrys life be at risk because he knows her? Please R
1. Default Chapter

The Hogwarts Express pulled into platform 9 ¾ in Hogsmead at exactly 8 'o' clock. I climbed out of the train, along with a small crowd which quickly turned into a large crowd as the train emptied. I saw a huge man with shaggy black hair and a beard to match holding a lamp and calling, "First years! This way!" Technically that meant me, but I was 15 and nobody could make me ride with 11 year olds in boats! I stroked the pearly white snake that was draped over my shoulders, only as thick as a pencil and 1½ feet long. Then I saw a boy with black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It was Harry Potter! He was with two more people, a boy and a girl. Maybe they could direct me. I walked up to them and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned and I said, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I need to go to get sorted? I'm a transfer from Beaxbatons. The girl smiled and said, "Of course! Get in a carriage and it'll take you to the castle. When you get there, just follow the crowd. A lady with a Scottish accent will be just inside the hall, waiting for Hagrid to bring the first years. She's Professor McGonagall and she's in charge of the sorting." Then the girl stuck out her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." She said, indicating the two boys. I shook her hand and said in reply, "Nice to meet you, I'm Narcissa." "What's your last name?" asked Ron. I gulped. I'd been hoping nobody would ask me that. I felt embarrassed, as I always did when someone asked me that question. I answered, feeling my face burn, "Veela don't have last names." "So you're a veela?" said Ron. I nodded, and then I turned slowly and walked to find a carriage.  
  
It was a bumpy ride, and it smelled faintly of hay and rotten cabbage. I was sitting by the door, with two girls across from me (Who I found out later were Lavender Brown and Pavati Patile) and a boy next to me (Neville Longbottom). When the carriage stopped, I pushed the door open and got out quickly. I wasn't use to being suffocated in smelly carriages. I followed the crowd into the castle as instructed, and found a lady with a Scottish accent, Professor McGonagall, and I was told to stand next to her. She gathered a stool, tattered wizards hat, and a creamy colored scroll. Soon the gigantic man appeared, leading a line of scared looking 11 year olds. Professor McGonagall. Thanked him and he walked into the great hall. "Follow me, please." Said Professor McGonagall to the first years. Then she walked toward the double doors, and they magically opened for her. She walked through with me behind her and the rest behind me. Everyone was politely quiet when Professor McGonagall walked through the doors, but whispers broke out when the first years appeared. People gave younger siblings thumbs up and smiled reassuringly. We made our way to the teacher's table that lined the back of the great hall. When we reached it, Professor McGonagall told me to wait off to the side and for the first years to line up in front of the table, and then she set down the stool in the middle of the front of the teacher's table. She unrolled the scroll and held it in one hand, while holding the sorting hat in the other. Then she spoke in a clear, loud voice. "When I call out your name from the scroll, you will come forward, sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. The 4 houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffondor, Ravenclaw, and Slytharin. Alamine, Jenny!" A ginger haired girl came forward, nervousness all over her face. She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After about 7 seconds it shouted, "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table burst into applause, as did the teachers. Jenny happily joined the Ravenclaws. "Bambini, Samantha!" "Slytharin!" "Balico, Catharine!" "Gryffondor!" And so on. I was getting bored. The sorting was uninteresting, except to the first years, I suppose. I stool still, trying not to draw attention to myself. I hate it when people look at me because of my kind. Veela are the most beautiful beings on earth. We can control our 'powers' and I usually have mine 'off'. When our powers are 'on' we never walk, we glide. My grandmother, who is about Dumbledors age, is still dazzling, so we never lose our beauty. Only woman/girls can be veela and a veela cannot have a son. Finally I heard Professor McGonagall call my name, "-Narcissa!" She paused before she said my name because she usually said the last name first, and I didn't have one. I walked out and sat down on the stool, keeping every tiny bit of power locked in. I felt the hat being lowered on my head and I held my breath. I looked around and spotted the 3 who had helped me earlier, Hermione, Harry and Ron, I think it was. The hat startled me by shouting, "Gryffondor!" The Gryffondor table applauded and I stood. I was slightly confused at where to sit, but then my common sense returned from its, ehem, long vacation. I decided to sit at the table applauding, aren't I cleaver? I sat down across from the same 2 girls I had ridden the carriage with. They welcomed me and introduced themselves, "Hi, I'm Lavender Brown." Said the light browned girl. "And I'm Pavati Patile." Said the other, with dark brown hair. I told them I was Narcissa. When the sorting ceremony was finished, Professor Dumbledor stood and the hall quieted. "Welcome to Hogwarts! There are a few rules I would like to bring to your attention. To all the first years: The dark forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden, as is the north tower except for classes. For all students: Mr.Filch has added some 24 items to the forbidden items list. If you wish to view the complete list, it is in Mr.Filch's office. The class schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning at breakfast. Now, let the feast begin!" As Dumbledor sat the plates, pots and serving dishes filled with delicious foods. I watched Lavender spoon vegetables onto her plate and I soon got the jest of how things worked. Directly in front of me was pot of steaming soup. I was used to soup, that was what we had for supper at Beaxbatons every night, thought each night it was a different kind. We had porridge, cream and fruit for breakfast, fish, potatoes and vegetables for dinner, and soup and bread for supper. We never had any kind of desert and everyone at Beaxbatons was pleasantly thin. Right at that moment I knew I was going to gain weight, a lot of weight. Everything looked so good! I ladled a small portion into my bowl and saw that it was fish soup, yum! I discreetly unscrewed a tiny bottle, no bigger than my thumbnail, from the necklace that it hung from. I carefully dropped a drop as big as a grain of sand and into the soup. It rippled for a second then went smooth and still. It looked like a pebble being dropped into a puddle. 


	2. chapter 2

Lavender saw me do it and she asked, "What did you put in your soup?" I looked up at her and answered, "A basilisk tear. It flavours the soup, or anything it is put in, and it keeps my smooth." I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want to tell her the whole truth, so I told her half. Her eyes widened, "A basilisk tear? In your soup?" I nodded, not knowing why this was startling. I mean, I had a baby basilisk around my neck, camouflaging itself in my hair. No one seemed to have noticed her yet. Her name was Basi, and she was my pet. Her name should really be spelled, 'Bazi', because that is how it is pronounced. I asked her why she was startled and she replied, "Well, 3 years ago the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Do you know what the Chamber of Secrets is? (At this I nodded) Well, in the Chamber was a Basilisk, and it had killed a girl named Myrtle in a bathroom. She was killed 50 years ago, well, 50 years 3 years ago. Myrtle still haunts that bathroom; nobody goes in there now. Anyway, you-know-who had.opened the chamber!" She paused, probably waiting for me to be shocked, but I wasn't. This wasn't news to me; I knew all about all this, just, why was a basilisk.scary? I interrupted her, "Why are you scared of a basilisk?" Lavender looked thoughtful and terrified at the same time, finally she answered, "Because it's the king of snakes. Deadly if you look it in the eye, you know." I nodded, thought this was not entirely true. "I've never seen one, but Harry Potter killed the one in the chamber, all alone. Isn't that amazing!?" I just had to correct her; it was bugging me to death. "You mean queen of snakes." I corrected. Now Lavender looked confused, "What?" "You said 'king of snakes' its 'queen of snakes'. They can only be female."  
  
"Oh." Lavender nodded, and then she let out a little squeak. "W-what?" I asked. She swallowed and said nervously, "What's around your neck?" "Oh, This is my pet snake, Basi." I said, removing Basi form around my neck and holding her in my hand. Basi hissed and stuck out her tongue, smelling the air and sensing Lavender. "Oh, she's beautiful!" exclaimed Lavender. "What did you say her name was?" I gently stroked Basi and replied, "Basi, short for Basilisk, which is what she is." Lavender froze. "That's a basilisk?" I nodded. "Yep." I smiled. "If I look in her eyes.will I die?" asked Lavender tentatively. "No, not yet. When she's older." Lavender relaxed slightly and I sipped my soup, placing Basi back on my shoulder.  
  
When desert came, I was too full to eat any, but there was a pot of tea near by and I poured myself a cup. As I sipped it I relaxed. Without meaning to, my power began to relax too, and when it relaxed, it turns 'on'. Uh-oh. I didn't notice, and neither did any on the girls. Veela can tell if they, or another veela is using their power. Veela power doesn't work on girls, but it does on boy, sadly enough. When my power goes 'on' my hair doesn't blow out, but it does shimmer. Lavender and Pavati were leaving, but before they did Lavender asked me, "Do you need directions and the password to the Gryffondor common room?" I nodded, gulped the rest of my tea and stood. We had sat across from one another, so I was walking down the space between the Slytharin and Gryffondor tables, while Pavati and Lavender where between the Gryffondor and Ravenclaw tables. I got to the doors first, so I turned to watch the 2 girls make their way to me. As I did I noticed an unusually large amount of boys looking at me. Then I realised what the tea had made me do. I quickly distinguished the power and Lavender and Pavati joined me. "Right, this way." Said Pavati, leading the way up a staircase.  
  
"Piximis" said Lavender clearly to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. The portrait swung open. Once inside, Pavati told me to memorize it. Piximis. Piximis. Piximis. I recited in my head.  
  
Lavender, Pavati and I where quick eaters in the Gryffondor house. I decided, noticing that even 20 minutes later we were still the only 3 in the common room. Pavati was curled up in a chair by the flickering fire reading a book, Lavender was knitting a sweater, and I was looking around while absentmindedly stroking Basi. 


	3. chapter 3

Lavender saw me do it and she asked, "What did you put in your soup?" I looked up at her and answered, "A basilisk tear. It flavours the soup, or anything it is put in, and it keeps my smooth." I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want to tell her the whole truth, so I told her half. Her eyes widened, "A basilisk tear? In your soup?" I nodded, not knowing why this was startling. I mean, I had a baby basilisk around my neck, camouflaging itself in my hair. No one seemed to have noticed her yet. Her name was Basi, and she was my pet. Her name should really be spelled, 'Bazi', because that is how it is pronounced. I asked her why she was startled and she replied, "Well, 3 years ago the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Do you know what the Chamber of Secrets is? (At this I nodded) Well, in the Chamber was a Basilisk, and it had killed a girl named Myrtle in a bathroom. She was killed 50 years ago, well, 53 years ago. Myrtle still haunts that bathroom; nobody goes in there now. Anyway, you-know-who had.opened the chamber!" She paused, probably waiting for me to be shocked, but I wasn't. This wasn't news to me; I knew all about all this, just, why was a basilisk.scary? I interrupted her, "Why are you scared of a basilisk?" Lavender looked thoughtful and terrified at the same time, finally she answered, "Because it's the king of snakes. Deadly if you look it in the eye, you know." I nodded, thought this was not entirely true. "I've never seen one, but Harry Potter killed the one in the chamber, all alone. Isn't that amazing!?" I just had to correct her; it was bugging me to death. "You mean queen of snakes." I corrected. Now Lavender looked confused, "What?" "You said 'king of snakes' its 'queen of snakes'. They can only be female."  
  
"Oh." Lavender nodded, and then she let out a little squeak. "What?" I asked. She swallowed and said, "What's around your neck?" "Oh, This is my pet snake, Basi." I said, removing Basi form around my neck and holding her in my hand. Basi hissed and stuck out her tongue, smelling the air and sensing Lavender. "Oh, she's beautiful!" exclaimed Lavender. "What did you say her name was?" I gently stroked Basi and replied, "Basi, short for Basilisk, which is what she is." Lavender froze. "That's a basilisk?" I nodded and smiled, "Yep." "If I look in her eyes.will I die?" asked Lavender tentatively, looking anywhere but at Basi for a moment. "No, not yet. When she's older." Lavender relaxed slightly and I sipped my soup, placing Basi back on my shoulder.  
  
When desert came, I was too full to eat any, but there was a pot of tea near by and I poured myself a cup. As I sipped it I relaxed. Without meaning to, my power began to relax too, and when it relaxed, it turns 'on'. Uh-oh. I didn't notice, and neither did any on the girls. Veela can tell if they, or another veela is using their power. Veela power doesn't work on girls, but it does on boy, sadly enough. When my power goes 'on' my hair doesn't blow out (unless I make it), but it does shimmer. Lavender and Pavati were leaving, but before they did Lavender asked me, "Do you need directions and the password to the Gryffondor common room?" I nodded, gulped the rest of my tea and stood. We had sat across from one another, so I was walking down the space between the Slytharin and Gryffondor tables, while Pavati and Lavender where between the Gryffondor and Ravenclaw tables. I got to the doors first, so I turned to watch the two girls make their way to me. As I did I noticed an unusually large amount of boys looking at me. Then I realised what the tea had made me do. I quickly distinguished the power and Lavender and Pavati joined me. "Right, this way." Said Pavati, leading the way up a staircase.  
  
"Piximis" said Lavender clearly to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. The portrait swung open. Once inside, Parvati told me to memorize it. Piximis. Piximis. Piximis. I recited in my head.  
  
Parvati was curled up in a chair by the flickering fire reading a book, Lavender was knitting a sweater, and I was looking around while absentmindedly stroking Basi.  
  
I woke quite late the next morning, the dormitory was empty, but for Parvati and me.  
  
"Good morning!" she greeted me.  
  
"Morning," I replied, "What time is it?"  
  
Parvati checked her watch, "About 9:30am." She answered.  
  
"Thanks." I got out of bed and shivered once before putting on my dressing gown. Pavati pulled on some white socks, her hair still un-brushed. I slipped into my slippers before padding across the cold stone floor to the bathroom, to get changed.  
  
When I came out I used my wand to twist my hair into a perfect French knot, several strands of hair falling out and delicately framing my face. Pavati braiding her hair into one long braid down her back.  
  
I sat on my bed and put on my shoes.  
  
"Ready to go down to breakfast?" asked Parvati when we had both finished out tasks.  
  
"Sure." I replied.  
  
Down in the great hall Pavati patted her hair then walked in. We sat down at the end of the table and Pavati immediately served herself scrambled eggs.  
  
I spooned a fried tomato and several fried mushrooms onto my plate and then poured myself a small cup of pumpkin juice.  
  
I carefully cut my tomato into four pieces and then put one in my mouth and chewed slowly.  
  
Pavati was washing down her egg with tea when she spilled the pot all over a boy sitting next to her, who yelped.  
  
"Oh gosh, I sorry!" exclaimed Pavati, handing him her napkin.  
  
He dabbed at his shirt, looking slightly putout.  
  
I could see that dabbing wasn't going to help him any so I pulled out my wand and magiced it away.  
  
'Thanks." He mumbled, biting into his toast and glancing at Pavati.  
  
Pavati smiled at me, "Thanks for helping."  
  
I smiled back.  
  
Pavati began chatting with a girl across from her (I had told her I didn't mind), but I was far away in my mind, thinking about my father. I knew I would have to tell someone soon, the secret was killing me. I suppose I could tell Dumbledor, but he might throw me out, and Hogwarts was the best thing that has happened to me so far in my life.  
  
Suddenly I felt a tap on my should and I looked up. It was the two boys who had directed me to the carriage.  
  
"Hi," Said Harry, "My friend Ron," he indicated the red haired boy hovering slightly behind him, "Would like to know if you know someone named Fleur Deliceur."  
  
I felt my stomach tighten. "Yes.I know her." I replied.  
  
Harry grinned, "Ron wants to know if she is a veela."  
  
My lips trembled slightly and I looked down, trying to recover my wits. Harry had just asked if I knew a veela, one of the most evil veelas' I knew. I knew Harry and Ron were waiting for an answer, but I couldn't speak.  
  
I looked up and opened my mouth slightly, then shut it.  
  
Harry and Ron were looking confused.  
  
"If it's personal, you don't have to answer-" started Harry, but I shook my head. ".I'm sorry. Um.yes, and no. She's a veela." I put my hand slowly to my mouth and stood suddenly. "Excuse me, I have to go." And I dashed out on the great hall.  
  
Out on the grounds I ran straight for the forest. I heard someone open and close the door of the castle.  
  
Once in the trees I looked behind me and saw Harry and Ron walking down form the castle.  
  
Why were they following me?  
  
Suddenly, my stomach jolted. I had to tell Harry and Ron the truth, and take the weight off my shoulders. Someone had to know, and they were those someones.  
  
I stepped out from the trees and saw them even closer to me, about ten feet.  
  
"Please come into the trees." I called, then turned and walked into the forest.  
  
Moments later Harry and Ron joined me.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other then followed me into the trees. Even though I had never been in the forest I knew the way to its heart.  
  
"Where are we going, Narcissa?" asked Harry nervously.  
  
"Into the heart of the forest." I replied simply.  
  
Ron tensed, "Why so far?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want him to hear." I muttered, even though I was going far for my own comfort. Voldemort can hear anything if he wants, from his own bloodline at least.  
  
"Who?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing. Just wait." I hissed, creeping behind a tree and notifying my surroundings.  
  
"Ok." I leaned against the tree, "Now please don't say anything while I talk, I need to concentrate.  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other again and then nodded.  
  
"I am Voldemorts' daughter." I said in a calm tone, "Here's proof." I pulled up my sleeve on my left arm and showed them a tiny tattoo of a green scull with a snake tongue on my forearm, no bigger than a pencil eraser.  
  
"All veela are Voldemorts daughters, and all veela have this tattoo inscribed on them from birth."  
  
Harry and Ron stared silently.  
  
"I promise to both of you that I am a follower, not a believer of my fathers work, his ways . his ideals. I had to tell you because it was killing me not to, literally. I should tell Lavender and Parvati, I know, but you where the first ones I saw and I was suffering. Not all veela suffer from this." I looked at Ron apologetically, "That's why I couldn't tell you about Fleur at once, because it is almost a shame to know her. She is right up there with Voldemort, she is a follower." I grimaced.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, but Ron was still staring, shocked.  
  
"Do you believe me?" I asked  
  
Slowly, Harry nodded.  
  
I was relieved instantly. "Thank you!" I exclaimed, then I looked at Harry seriously, "Please don't tell anyone. I'll tell the rest when I'm ready. I suppose I should tell Dumbledor."  
  
Harry nodded again, "That would be a smart move."  
  
I smiled sheepishly. Ron seemed to be coming back to life.  
  
"So.you-know-who can hear us right now?" asked Ron quietly. I nodded, and then shook my head.  
  
"He could, but I didn't put a basilisk tear in my food this morning. Basilisk tears are what connect veela to Voldemort."  
  
Ron flinched at the name, but Harry seemed to overlook it.  
  
"So.you know all about Voldemort?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. Everything. I even know his favourite colour, his favourite spell, but I suppose you know that too. Avada Kadavra."  
  
Ron actually sniggered, "His favourite color! Please!"  
  
I nodded solemnly, "Green." Again I extended my arm and touched the green tattoo. It glowed brightly and a breeze swept over the trees.  
  
Ron and Harry looked around, but I looked straight ahead, in the general direction of Harry.  
  
"So.if you wanted to.you could call Voldemort here?" questioned Harry nervously.  
  
Again I nodded. "And he can summon me. Then I would have to disaperate."  
  
"But, aren't you in danger then? Talking to us about your hatred of.him.?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, and no." I replied, shaking my head from side to side twice. "I am in danger being connected to him, but not about loathing him."  
  
This, apparently, made no sense to either Harry or Ron, so I sighed softly and announced, "We should be getting back for charms. It starts in ten minutes."  
  
I grinned sheepishly at them, casually letting some of my 'charm' slip on.  
  
"Bye." I strummed my fingers on the air in a small wave and departed. Ron and Harry hurried after me, not wanting to be alone in the forest. 


End file.
